Drown
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson has harbored secret affections for Severus Snape for six years. When he saves her from drowning in the Black Lake, Severus discovers he may feel the same. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


I was walking by the Black Lake when I heard a twig snap behind me. "Miss Branson!" A sharp silky voice yelled. "What do you think you're doing out here?"  
I spun around, startled and lost my balance. I must've hit my head on a rock or something because I blacked out.  
I awoke to someone coughing deeply over me. "Miss Branson, can you hear me?"  
I slowly opened my eyes and tried to focus. Snape was hovered over me, his black hair sopping wet and his glare fixated on me. His black robes were drenched. I sat up and started coughing up water. "What happened, sir?"  
Snape coughed deeply. "You hit your head and fell in the Black Lake, Miss Branson. I jumped in after you. I believe you owe me thanks for saving your life and nearly drowning myself."  
I scoffed. "Hardly! You hate me because I'm in Gryffindor!"  
He stood up and sighed. "I haven't the time or patience for your games. I have to get back to the castle. I have potions to brew, girl."  
I stood up, too. He was so much taller than me. "Sir, if I may, could I help you?"  
Snape looked me up and down. "You'd better change out of those clothes first."  
I smiled. "And you as well, sir."  
He led me up to Hogwarts entrance and paused.  
"Professor, what is it?" I asked calmly.  
Snape took a deep breath. "Why did you volunteer to help me brew the potions, Miss Branson?"  
"Because you saved my life! It's the least I could do!" I shouted.  
He sighed. "Come to my office in an hour. I need to speak with you."  
We went inside and parted ways. I went to my dorm room and Snape to his private quarters, I'd assumed.  
After I showered and changed into clean clothes I went down to the dungeons to meet Snape.  
My heart was pounding wildly as I knocked on the office door.  
"Enter." The velvety voice replied on the other side.  
I opened the door and quietly walked in. "Good afternoon, sir."  
Snape was sitting at his desk scribbling grades on term papers. "Come here."  
"What's wrong, professor?! I can tell something's wrong!" I screamed, concerned as I walked toward the desk.  
His head shot up at that. "Miss Branson, you would do wise to stay away from me outside of classes. I have been lenient to you as of late but from now on, I will be giving you detention and taking away points from Gryffindor if you continue."  
I shot him a glare. "How dare you! You're the one who told me to meet you in your office in one hour. Don't use me to get your daily Gryffindor torture! I know you hate us anyway!" I turned and stormed out of the room.  
I heard someone behind me and turned around just in time to see Snape reach for my wrist. I pulled away, out of his grasp. "Don't touch me. You have no right!"  
Snape looked down at me and sighed. "Do you wish to know the truth about why I saved your life, Miss Branson?"  
"Why?!" I demanded. "If you hate me so much then why?!"  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Not out here, in my office."  
I glowered at him. "I hate you."  
"In my office!" He snapped.  
I shook my head. "I won't go anywhere with you until you treat me with some respect, Professor Snape!"  
He let out a breath. "I apologize, Miss Branson...come back to my office, please?" He asked softly.  
I eyed him distrustfully but slowly nodded.  
Snape led me back inside. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, sir?"  
He sighed. "The truth, Miss Branson, is that I love you. That's why I saved your life and I must push you away now."  
My jaw dropped open. "You do not! Because if you did why do you treat me like shit?"  
Snape sighed again. "Clara, I have fallen in love with you over time. I enjoy your work and your company in my class. How can I make myself more clear to you?"  
I stood speechless in shock.  
Finally Snape just sighed and sat back down at his desk.  
I walked over to him. "Professor, I love you, too. I've just been too selfish and arrogant to realize it. You don't have to push me away. I can make you happy."  
He looked at me with the most pained expression I've ever seen in my life. "I haven't been truly happy in over twenty years. That's my point, Clara. You would not love me for very long. You would find another young man your age. I am 36, you are 16."  
"Severus, I love you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and be with me, be happy, live the rest of your life with me and be loved." I protested.  
I heard Snape sigh loudly. "You're right, but it's not that easy for me. I have a terrible past with love and it's more simple for me to be alone, with no one who cares about me or loves me."  
I practically forced my lips to his at that statement. He kissed me back passionately, after he had time to react but pulled away. "Clara, we can't do this. Professor-student relationships are forbidden."  
"We won't get caught, Severus. I love you. Do you honestly think I'm going to let them fire you? We'll be careful!" I wailed.  
He smiled. "I love you."  
I leaned back over the desk and kissed him ardently. He stuck his tongue to my lips as if asking permission. I met him and our tongues danced together.


End file.
